marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mister Misery (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Thing in the Cellar | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Stephen Strange (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwich Village, New York City, United States of America | Gender = Agender | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Mister Misery's body appears to be a shapeless black goo with a face that appears to be a blank mask with the features of a human face | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Magical creature | PlaceOfBirth = Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwich Village, New York City, United States of America | Creators = Jason Aaron; Chris Bachalo | First = Doctor Strange Vol 4 8 | Quotation = I want you to know I take no joy from this. Pleasure, yes. An immense amount of pleasure. But no joy. | Speaker = Mister Misery | QuoteSource = Doctor Strange Vol 4 12 | HistoryText = This magical being was created by Doctor Strange and was to whom the Sorcerer Supreme deposited all the pain and suffering that using magic caused him. It was kept in the basement of the Sanctum Sanctorum, thus it became known as "The Thing in the Cellar". When the Empirikul assaulted the Earth to purge it of magic, they razed the Sanctum Sanctorum. Several of them fell to the Thing in the Cellar, to the point their leader, the Imperator, was forced to confront it personally. While he was battling it, Doctor Strange and other sorcerers arrived, armed with several items which contained the last traces of magic in the world. After being weakened and blinded by the the milled powder of the Ancient One's skull, Imperator fell to the combined power of Doctor Strange and The Thing in the Cellar, who temporarily joined forces to combat their common enemy, despite the fact that The Thing hated its creator and wanted to kill Doctor Strange on its own terms. The Thing in the Cellar was freed of Doctor Strange's suffering when his pain was imbued into several willing receivers, countless citizens of the Earth who had been previously helped by the Sorcerer Supreme, and thus he had inspired their devotion to him. The Thing expressed feelings of nothingness after being freed, even though it expected to experience joy, which caused it to consider seeking revenge. After failing to ignore its need to absorb suffering, The Thing in the Cellar began to terrorize citizens to feed off their pain. During a brief encounter with Doctor Strange, who tried to get The Thing to stop, the creatue revealed the name it had adopted, an alias in the same vein as that of its creator: Mister Misery. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * "The Thing in the Cellar" was the name of a story (Weird Tales; March, 1932), by science fiction, fantasy and horror author David H. Keller. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cthulhu Mythos Pastiches